Oneshots
by Apple-Berry-Sluppie12
Summary: This is basically me writing ZATR oneshots! If you like fluff, you'll like this.
1. Chapter 1

He had been liking her for as long as he could remember. Not that she ever seemed to notice, of course. She always seemed to ignore anything to do with the green skinned male. Truly, she still held a grudge against him for taking away something she had worked for her entire life. Usually, if she ever had to come in contact with him, she would treat him worse then dirt.

But that didn't stop him from finding her presence to be a relief from reality. He would find himself staring at her from across the room, his crimson orbs opened a little wider then usual. No, she never looked back at him. Yet that never stopped him from gazing at her with a blush sprinkled across his cheeks.

After some time, a big headed boy began to notice his enemy's obvious fondness to the girl that was so intent on pretending he did not exist. At first, he found the whole situation very amusing, and began taunting the alien relentlessly about his crush, which usually ended with the human having a pain in a place that hurt him the most. But he was always looking for ways to torment the alien boy, so he continued for a few more weeks. He gave up, though, when he nearly got his crotch vaporized.

And still, the purple eyed girl refused to even glance at the poor green boy. It frustrated him, which only made him continue his pursuit. He had tried elaborate weapon designs. She didn't even bat an eye. He tried creating detestable monsters to destroy the town for her. She just yawned. He even tried bringing her the moon, which he promised for his robot servant. All she did was turn her head the other way.

Desperation began to kick in. And when the frustration was mixed with his desperateness, things got crazy.

Really crazy.

He started tripping her so he could get close to her and lift her up. For some reason, he figured that she'd never figure out that it was him sticking his foot out and making her fall. However, she caught on quickly as to why she was suddenly falling over, and responded by kneeing him in the gut with as much force as possible. Maybe his plan didn't work, but at least he got to touch her pale skin for a few moments, and look at her sharp orbs.

Next, he started partnering up with her for projects. It didn't matter if the teacher got to choose the couples for the assignment, he always made sure he and the fair skinned girl were working together. That wouldn't have bothered her too much, if he didn't get so close to her. It didn't even matter what they were supposed to be doing in the first place. No matter what, she always found that within a couple of seconds his face was inches from hers, his breath tickling her neck. To ignore his advance was hard, but manageable. At one point, she got so tired of his closeness that she pushed his face away with her hand.

But she didn't think that he would have such fast reflexes.

Because quite suddenly, he had her hand in his firm grip, his eyes narrowing with annoyance at her actions to push him away. His eyes shot up to her face, staring at her with an icy stare. The purple orbed girl found herself holding her breath, shocked at his behavior. No, she hadn't expected this.

Without a word, he used her hand to cup his cheek, which was blushing slightly in embarrassment. He brought his face far to close to hers, their lips almost brushing together. Her face lite up at his incredulous movements, as the alien brought his gloved hand away from hers to trace her jawline. For whatever reason, she did not remove her hand from his cheek.

Finally, he broke the silence between them, whispering to her in a husky voice.

"Why do you have to tempt me so?"

With that, he removed his hands and turned his back to her, focusing the assignment.

A shiver ran down her body. She hadn't been... Enjoying that, had she? To say that would to be saying she liked the stubborn alien, who had just been toying with her like she was nothing. And to say she liked feeling his slim fingers touch her... Well, that was revolting.

The next few days, he eased up on her a bit. He no longer tried frivolously to get her attention, no longer tried to walk home with her. No longer looked over at her longingly.

He had been liking her for as long as she could remember. Not that she cared, or anything. She never felt flattered when he stared at her. Never experienced butterflies in her stomach when he did eccentric things to impress her. Nor did she turn her head to hide her burning cheeks whenever he tripped her, but quickly coming to her rescue, his eyes overflowing with ecstatic emotions.

That was crazy.


	2. Chapter 2

It was kinda funny how much his hands hurt right then. Charred red, with blood oozing out of the fingertips. Small cuts decorated his green skin, each one looking worse by the second. He could hardly bend his digits without wincing. It wasn't very convenient to him, especially right now. What with him in battle and all.

Yes, Zim was truly regretting getting on Tak's bad side. It seemed like he had overlooked the female's strength and speed considerably, which was what the purple eyed girl had used to her advantage. Because if you thought his hands were bad, you should just look at the rest of his body.

A painfully bright zap of light brought Zim back to his senses. It seemed as though he had gotten lucky, and Tak had barely missed him, instead vaporizing the floor. Antennas twitched on top of the green male, hearing Tak groan in frustration at her aim. "C'mon Zim, just give it up! Hold still!"

Heaving in a gulp of air, Zim quickly scooted over underneath a table. He had no idea when Tak would strike again, only knowing she was somewhere above him, tangled among his base's many thick wires and chords. Gun missing, and PAC legs severely damaged, Zim was now trying to defend himself, taking shelter beneath whatever somewhat sturdy item he could find. Normally, he'd just go down to his lower level of the base. But Tak was here, and he could already tell that she'd be more than willing to destroy everything down there. It was amazing she had not yet thought of going down there.

Probably because her logic and wit was blinded by her fury to the egotistic Irken who was currently cowering under the table.

"Tak, you... Stupid thing! I told you... It was just a..." Zim panted, trying to tend to his more major wounds in the table's safety. Except his explanation was cut short by another bright flash of light, aimed right at the table. And this time, Zim wasn't so lucky at Tak's gunshots missing him. The smell of bubbling flesh tingled the boy's senses, and he cried out, clutching his hurt arm. "Argh!.. S-stop this eminently! I d-demand you, for I am Z-"

Cut short, Zim's ruby orbs widened at the sight of Tak, who had suddenly appeared in front of him. He let out a squeak, scooting as far away from her as he could. Before he could get far, he felt a strong grip wrap around his ankle. Taking pleasure from seeing Zim wriggle away from her, she smirked softly. Slim fingers slowly tapped the flesh on his ankle.

"You are Zim?"

Zim made a face, staring at her uneasily. "Ehh... What are you..." He tried to say more, but suddenly Tak pulled him forward to her. His legs folded to the side, and he found himself face to face with the dangerous alien. A look of fear passed over his face, as Zim's entire body tensed up. She had him right where she wanted him.

However... He couldn't help the redness that creeped onto his cheeks. The unfamiliar closeness to the girl made him feel overwhelmed with anxiety. Body feeling hot, suddenly all Zim could do was stare at Tak's large, round eyes.

Grinning, Tak swiped a hand out to grab one of the green boy's sensitive antennas. Orbs bigger than plates, Zim could only gawk at her as she began to slowly run her hands along the stalk, looking at him through skeptical eyes. Knowing full well that she was searching him for a reaction, he tried to keep in his growing thill. Even so, his eyes glazed over in pleasure, and he couldn't help the growling sounds coming from his throat.

"Tak... If you keep doing that, I-" his voice was lost when the alien girl brought the tip of his stalk to her mouth, teeth nibbling it teasingly. Zim nearly fainted at the feeling it brought him. He groaned, not being able to take it anymore.

Nuzzling his face into hers, Zim pushed his lips roughly against her own, getting her to close her eyes and briefly let go of the antenna. More alert, he grunted, trying without success to slip his lizard tongue into her mouth. Frustrated, he quickly shoved her down, and in the midst of her surprise, Tak opened her mouth. Without a second thought, Zim brought his tongue into her mouth, and kissed her harder. Her taste was so good he just lost himself, growling and running his digits over her antenna.

Tak herself was beginning to enjoy herself, letting out a sigh or so when Zim did something she liked. He quickly caught on, and did the actions more, wanting to her her moans. Soon Zim had full control over her, and she was barely able to remain alert with the amount of pleasure she was feeling.

Finally, Tak ended the kiss, with much regret. Zim whined, trying to suction his mouth onto hers again. "Why'd you do that?" He demanded, glaring at her with annoyance.

She just smirked. "Because I'm still mad at you, and it's hard to stay angry when I'm kissing you." Her voice was barely above a whisper. Waiting a moment, Tak suddenly slapped her gloved hand across Zim's cheek.

Yelling in pain, Zim's orbs slitted at her. "Hey! How dare you slap the Almighty-" Tak brought a finger to his lips.

"Shut up, or I'll continue murdering you." She hissed, removing the closeness between them. Frowning, the alien boy looked at her with confusion.

"Did I do something? Zim though he was a good kisser."

Laughing, Tak stood up. "No, no. I just need to get going. After all..." She suddenly bent down, leaving only a small space between their lips. Zim's breath audibly hitched.

"If I use all my moves on you now, what will I do on round two?"

* * *

A/N: Yerp, I'm alive! :)

Happy Valentine's Day, and I'm open for requests!


End file.
